


Noble

by D0ll



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0ll/pseuds/D0ll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Brienne discuss Aemon the Dragonknight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noble

"-As noble as Aemon the Dragonknight." 

Jaime had been half listening to Brienne's sanctimonious attacks on his character but when she brought up how noble Aemon was he couldn't help but scoff. 

"What?" Brienne said irritated. "Are you denying now Aemon's virtue?!" She asked incredulously for Aemon was known as the nobelest knight that ever lived. 

Jaime leaned forward, "No one denies Aemon and his nobility. When his brother the king Aegon bled Westeros dry, tore the realm apart and raped his wife the woman Aemon loved? What did Aemon do? He stood by his Kingsguard vows and watched. Aemon's sacrifice for his brother's life let Aegon continue his corrupt rule and his last decree brought more generations of war and death to Westeros. What was the honor in that? I've guarded the lives of two worthless kings in my life. You know what I regret, not killing Aerys sooner. And if that makes me unhonorable than so be it. Better that then letting Westeros burn for my honor like the virtuous Aemon did."


End file.
